


Starry night

by what_a_dork_fish



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: A bit of time away.





	Starry night

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about goopy space traveler Venom, so I wrote a really involved post on Tumblr, but then I had to write this bit. Anyway, the bits in italics are things I sent to my bestie over PM.

_I like stars. I like space. I like thinking about the Potential out there. I like thinking about beings realizing there are so many worlds out there. Theirs is small, and maybe it's bad and maybe it's good, but it's unique, it's beautiful, it's theirs. Their world is precious. The cosmos is precious. There are so many stars. The universe is so impossibly young for what it is. Beautiful things are going to happen._

~~~\0/~~~

Eddie is tired and stressed and ready to die when he finally gets a few days off.

He immediately fills the bags on his motorcycle with essentials, locks up his apartment, turns off his phone, and heads out to his favorite spot. It’s technically not public land, but it’s gone wild because the owners can’t get any developers interested. It takes about a day to get there. Eddie drives up the dirt road—track, really—until he finds the right place. It’s a hill, far enough from the city that the sky is relatively clear. He goes right to the top, stops the bike, and undoes the straps holding his sleeping bag on the back of the bike.

**Eddie, what are you doing?**

“I’m gonna stargaze,” he tells Venom, and flops down on the sleeping bag, grinning up at the sky. “Shit, it’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

The sky is just starting to darken. He watches the sun set, purple and blue creeping through the grey-orange-yellow-pink, and feels himself relax. There are few clouds. That’s bad; the drought is getting worse. But tonight, Eddie won’t worry. Eddie will breathe the relatively fresh air and run his hand absently over the matted grass at his side and watch the stars come out.

**Eddie?**

“Yeah?”

**What are those specks?**

“Stars, bud. Those are stars.”

**Oh.**

They watch the stars together, diamond chips in a velvet sky. Eddie raises his hand and plays connect-the-dots, tracing shapes among the stars with his fingertip. The air gets colder. He smiles.

**They’re too far away.**

“Yeah?”

**Yes. They’re more beautiful up close, skirting the gravity well. Do humans have a word for the feeling of being so close to death and yet escaping it at the last moment?**

“The English word is adrenaline.”

**Adrenaline. Hmm. Our word is better.**

“Why, what’s your word?”

**Roughly translated, “death-kiss”. We don’t have a word for kiss, though. That’s just the word most like what we do.**

“Hardcore. What’s your word for constellation?”

**What is a constellation?**

“A picture in the sky. I was drawing my own, but I know some of the real ones.”

**Constellation… we would say maps.**

“That’s pretty damn cool.”

**Yes.**

They’re both silent, and Eddie begins to drowse, so lulled by the soft sound of wind in grass and the deepening dark of the world around him. The moon is lovely and bright tonight. It’s the exact silvery shade as Venom’s eyes. Eddie smiles, and closes his own eyes.

**Eddie. I want to know about constellations.**

“We’ll find some books or websites tomorrow, bud. Do you want to come back next weekend?”

**Yes. The stars are very beautiful.**

~~~\0/~~~

_We’re not alone as long as we dream, as long as we look up and remember that the universe is infinite. We need to protect our world, keep it safe, fix it up for future generations. We need to fill our world with wonder. We need to remember to dream, to be curious, to look at the stars._

_Beautiful things are going to happen._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = Life, Love, and Happiness


End file.
